


wind's birthday

by Junnieevee



Series: sometimes a family can be a bunch of incarnations of yourself and a wolf (who's also an incarnation) [9]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, I love them so much, Snow, Snowball Fight, Tags Are Hard, and a cinnamon roll, i can relate, i guess, i would die for them, it's wind's birthday!!, just fluff, wild is a good friend, wind doesnt know what snow is bc he was born in a tropical island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junnieevee/pseuds/Junnieevee
Summary: “What’s snow?”"You know, like frozen water that falls from the sky?”“You mean hail?”It was freezing.But this was so fun!But it was fucking freezing.But he was having the best time of his life too!!orwind doesn't know what snow is and wild shows him on his birthday.
Relationships: Legend & Twilight (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wind (Linked Universe), Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: sometimes a family can be a bunch of incarnations of yourself and a wolf (who's also an incarnation) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702714
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	wind's birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Because it’s a new series apparently. I did Time’s too, if you want to check it out. I made this to relax from my week of finals and I admit it could be better, no beta we die like me i guess. Anyways, this is just fluff, so enjoy!!

“What’s snow?”

Wild blinked dumbly at Wind, slowly trying to register the younger hero’s words in his brain. Legend raised a brow, and Twilight tilted his head to the side like a lost puppy. 

The Sailor frowned at them. “What?”

Wild glanced at both of his friends before looking at Wind again. “You know, like frozen water that falls from the sky?” he made a motion with one of his hands, lowering it while wiggling his fingers in the air to make a (poor) demonstration of what he was talking about. Wind seemed to be more lost than before.

“You mean hail?” he asked.

Twilight shook his head. “No, no. Snow is… softer, it melts as soon as you touch it.” 

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” he huffed, and crossed his arms over his chest gruffly. He wasn’t sure if they were genuinely confused or just pretending to mock him, it wouldn’t be the first time after all.

“C’mon kid, you serious?” asked Legend. “It’s like, one of the best things about having your birthday in winter!”

Today had been really nice for Wind. He woke up in a real bed for a change, Wild’s bed since they were in his house, and to the smell of cake flooding the second floor. He had fruit cake for breakfast and got some small gifts from the others (Sky craved him a Keaton mask just like Time’s and Wild gave him his opal earrings- and the invitation to pierce his ears whenever he wanted, among many other things from the rest). Also, Time determined they needed a rest, and so Wild was showing them the places around Hateno Village to entertain their youngest member for a while.

That’s when Legend asked Wild what was beyond those mountains in the distance, and the local hero only answered. “ _A spring. And snow. And Ice. And more snow._ ”

And Wind was a kid, of course he was curious what that word meant. So he asked, he just didn’t expect those answers.

“All I know about my birthday is that it’s chilly and we can’t swim so grandma makes some soup for me and Aryll.” he shrugged.

“Man, that’s fucked.” said Legend.

“Well, he does live on a _tropical_ island.” remarked Twilight. 

“Right.” he nodded.

“Then we should show you!” said Wild suddenly with a big smile on his face. “Wait for me in my house, I’ll be right back.”

“What do you mean cub-?” Twilight’s words were interrupted by a flash of bright blue lights dematerializing his protégé. 

“Where…?” Legend rolled his eyes. “Right, whatever.”

“What was that?” asked Wind, as Twilight sighed and started walking towards the house over the bridge.

“I think I know what he’s planning.” 

And his suspicions were right. Wild returned with a big smile and three identical sets of snowquill Rito armor, the only difference being the size and color, finding his friends around the fire where Bolson and Karson used to hang out every day. Twilight’s was gray, Wind’s a bright shade of cyan and Legend’s the ugliest shade of pink he had ever seen in his life.

“This is bullshit.” he growled, clutching the soft clothes on his hands.

“What are you planning?” asked Time, who was taking care of one of Wild’s horses near them to entertain himself.

“Wind has never seen snow before so,” he tapped his slate a couple of times and dressed with winter clothes in a second. “We’re going to show him!”

“Wait, _we’re_?” asked Legend. “I didn’t agree to anything! And you should ask the birthday boy first”

Wind was already putting on the top piece of his suit. “It’s ok for me!”

Twilight shrugged. “It can’t hurt. We’re going to Mt. Lanayru right?”

Wild nodded. “We will be back soon, I promise.” he said to Time.

The Old Man opened his mouth with a worried look on his eye, but then Wind stared up at him, his expressive, huge dark eyes making contact with his as he smiled. “It will be an awesome birthday experience! It’s my birthday so I can have a birthday trip.” he said.

He avoided his begging look to search for some kind of support in Twilight, but his traitor of a protégé looked at him with a similar expression that begged him to not say nothing against this. He sighed then, nodding.

“Alright, but I want you all here for dinner.” he said.

“You are weak, Old Man.” Legend glared at him, as Time shrugged. He had a soft spot for those two.

The boys dressed up right where they were. throwing the warm clothes over their normal ones, and formed a circle as Wild told them. Linked by their arms, he tapped his slate once more and soon they were being warped Hylia knows where in a flash of blue lights.

“They’re getting in trouble.” said Warriors not far from there. 

“It’s Twilight’s problem now.” he said with a straight face. “I can relax for once without problem children around.”

As soon as he said that, without giving Warriors time to say anything back, Four arrived panting and talking at light’s speed.

“- I told Sky to not get near that thing but he didn’t listen to me and Hyrule is trying to find out what happened but they sent me back to get you or Wild and-”

Warriors looked at him with an amused expression, slightly worried by Four’s words but he still smiled sardonically. “You talked too fast.”

Time began walking towards the way Four came from. “Shut up.”

* * *

It was freezing.

But this was so fun!

But it was fucking freezing.

But he was having the best time of his life too!!

The weather was nice, it was a sunny day and everything was so bright the same way the sea sparkled so intensely at midday to the point that it almost left him blind. Twilight threw another snowball to him, but Wind dodged at last second and it ended hitting Legend, who squawked indignantly before smirking evilly, trying to hunt the older blond. He was trembling because of the cold and the adrenaline. Wild hit him with a ball in the head and he hated the cold feeling in his scalp, but also made something ignite inside his chest as he chased his long-haired friend with the biggest amount of snow he could carry in a spherical shape. 

“Come here you coward!” he shouted.

“Never!” Wild laughed.

Suddenly the ground disappeared from his feet, and he shrieked out loud when Twilight effortlessly tossed him into a pile of snow near them. 

“Watch your back buddy!” he said.

Wind emerged from the snow with a frown he couldn’t keep because he simply was too happy to be mad at Twilight. “That’s cheating!” he said, giggling.

“All is fair in love and war.” Legend cheekily said, leaning with his arm on Twilight’s shoulder.

Wild smiled at Wind’s pout, and then barked a laugh when the kid threw a snowball straight at Legend’s face. 

“Oh, you’re on!” 

Twilight and Wild laughed far from the warzone while their friends wrestled rolling in dirt and snow. Twilight patted his protegé’s shoulder with a tender expression on his face.

“This was a good idea cub, I’m proud.”

Wild pretended those words didn’t warm his chest in a way that almost made him cry, and smiled confidently to his mentor. Twilight didn’t compliment his decisions (in general) very often, as they mostly included explosions, fire and maybe the occasional infiltration to a monster camp while wearing a bokoblin’s makeshift head. 

“He was feeling homesick.” he said, getting a surprised look from Twi. “He told me yesterday he missed his Zelda and his family, so I wanted to make a little distraction for him.”

Wind won their improvised wrestling competition and sat over Legend’s back with crossed arms and a bright grin, as the veteran rolled his eyes with a fake disinterested expression on his face. 

“Who’s next?” he boasted.

Twilight raised his hand, and chuckled when he saw a flash of nervousness on the youngest’s face. “I can go easy on you if you want.”

“No! I’ll take you down fair and square.”

Wild was glad they were having a good time, and when they came back not even Sky being cursed by the old horned statue dampened his mood.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't ever seen pretty snow in my life. Once mi family and I went to a trip up to a mountain but there was just ice, not fluffy cute snow so I can relate with this work.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment and leave some kudos uwu


End file.
